How I killed the Ninja
by Millie Awesomeness
Summary: A guy is out looking for revenge with his team of skeletons. He plans to kill the ninja, but will he succed? This is violent. I suck at summeries so read to find out more


me: Hi! I'm Bubba's (A.K.A Thorn Garmadon) little sister! My sister is the writer of he didn't get to choose and a few others. I call this story, _How I killed the Ninja_

Bubba: YEAH! ITS ME! WRITER OF THOSE STORIES! I'M LIKE HER BETA READER OR SOMETHING!

Bones: Hope you like it!

I do not own Ninjago

I only own my OCs, so far, just Bones

* * *

**Chapter 1: Planning revenge**

(Bones' P.O.V)

I was planning my revenge on Wu when one of my skeletons ran up to me, panting hard somehow. "What do you want?!" I yelled at him quickly. "I-I know where Wu is..." He fell on the ground, "Nin...jago." He answered me, and I yelled, "At night in Ninjago we will find Wu." One of the skeletons raised his hand, "When will we go? Tomorrow?" I nodded my head.

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

I woke up in the morning feeling weird. At breakfest, stuff got weirder. My uncle wouldn't come out of his room, and we couldn't find Jay and Nya, but I think I knew what they were doing. My dad came out of his room saying he knew where Jay and Nya were, and Kai wasn't happy and his face turned bright red. I had never seen him like that before and I was scared. What would happen to Jay?

When Jay came out, he had a black eye and a burned up shirt. I heard yelling in my dad's room, I think Kai really wants to kill Jay.

(Kai's P.O.V)

I gonna kill Jay so hard and so many times!

(Jay's P.O.V)

I scared of Kai now...

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

I walked into my brother's room, he was talking to Misako. He was talking about Lloyd. Misako had tears in her eyes, because Wu was talking about his dream. I knew when he was talking about a dream. I asked a stupid question, what was he talking about. "Oh... Brother. I was talking about my dream that involves Lloyd and the ninja..." He answered, looking upset. I knew he only cared about Misako and the other ninja, but not me or my son.

(Cole's P.O.V)

I was making breakfest when I heard talking from Sensei's room. It sounded like they were talking about me and the others, also bones? Lloyd was right, stuff was getting weird.

(Kai's P.O.V)

I was sitting at the table, looking at Jay, when I heard talking from Sensei's room. I went over to the door and leaned against the wall. I heard crying and talking. I wanted to knock on the door, and I did and said, "Sensei, breakfest is ready!" I heard a voice from the other side. "Okay," an old voice said.

(Nya's P.O.V)

I went back to my room, really mad at Kai. "I wish Kai was never my brother!" I said into my pillow. I started crying, and Misako came in and calmed me down. Then she told me about a flashback.

_(Flashback when Lloyd was 4)_

(Lloyd's P.O.V) (the flashback)

I was talking to my dad on the phone, but he made me hang up, so I did. My mom called me to the kitchen. I asked her why, then she told me something I never wanted to hear... Uncle was going to babysit me for a year. I shouted, "NO! WHY!?" In my head, I was thinking, damn you, curse you! I ran to my room. I had my face in my pillow, and i was crying hard. My mom came in and sat on my bed, "I'm sorry Lloyd, but that's the way life is..."

(Wu's P.O.V) (Still a flashback)

When I got to Misako's house, I couldn't find Lloyd and nobody was here to help me find him. I heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be," I mumbled. I opened the door and it was Bones, he was 15 years old, "I heard you couldn't find Lloyd..." He smiled after saying that. I nodded my head in shame. He said, "I will find him." I nodded again, a little happier than before.

(Bones' P.O.V) (Still a flashback)

Wu and I looked everywhere, untill I looked in Misako's room, which Wu wouldn't go and look in. I looked in the corner of the room and Lloyd, he was giggling softly. I picked him up like he was a baby, which he kind of was.

Later in the year, Wu was getting too nusy to take care of Lloyd, so he sent him to Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys, and then banished me when I turned 20. Wu was a really mean guy.

_(End of Flashbacks)_

* * *

Bubba: SIS! I HAVE QUESTIONS!

me: WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?

Bubba: that was mean...

me: So!? This is my story!

Bubba: WHY WERE THEY IN GARMADON'S ROOM!? Lets all say hi to Thorn!

Thorn: Where am I!? Why am I here!?

Bubba: Thorn! Welcome to my sister's story!

Thorn: SOMEONE HELP ME! IM TRAPPED WITH TWO MANIACS!

Bubba: Calm down little dude!

me: I don't know... This is my thing only I can talk!

Bubba: I OBJECT! *Everyone is in court room* JUDGE SENSEI!

Thorn: this is weird... REVIEW FAV N FOLLOW!

Bones: i was gonna say that! REVIEW!


End file.
